Kirk Franklin
Kirk Dwayne Franklin (born January 26, 1970) is an American gospel musician, choir director and author. He is know for leading urban contemporary gospel choirs such as: The Family, God's Property and One Nation Crew (1NC) and has won multiple awards, including seven Grammy awards. Early Years A native of Fort Worth, Texas, Franklin was raised by his great aunt Gertrude, having been abandoned as a baby by his mother. Gertrude collected and restored aluminum cans to raise money for Kirk to take his piano lessons from the age of four. Kirk excelled in music, being able t read and write music while also playing by ear. He received his first contract offer at the age of seven, which his aunt turned down. He joined the church choir and became music director of the Mt. Rose Adventist Church adult choir at the age of twelve. Despite his strict religious upbringing, Franklin rebelled in his teenage years, and in an attempt to keep him out of trouble, his grandmother arranged him at a professional youth conservatory associated with a local university. He was accepted and while his life seemed to be on track for a while, the announcement of his girlfriend's pregnancy and his eventual expulsion from school for behavioral problems proved otherwise. Kirk Franklin studied music with Jewel Kelly and the Singing Chaparrals at Oscar Dean Wyatt High School. He was under tutelage for music direction as she allowed him to be the pianist for the choir. After the shooting death of a friend, Franklin returned to church, where he began to direct the choir. He also co-founded a gospel group, The Humble Hearts, which recorded one of Franklin's compositions and got the attention of gospel music legend Miton Biggham. Impressed, Biggham enlisted him to lead the DFW Mass Choir in a recording of Franklin's song "Every Day with Jesus". This led to Biggham hiring Franklin, just 20 years old at the time, to lead the choir at the 1990 Gospel Music Workshop of America Convention, a major industry gathering. Professional Background Kirk Franklin & The Family (1992-2000) In 1992, Franklin organized "The Family", which is a seventeen-voice choir, formed from neighborhood friends and associates. In 1992, Vicki Mack-Lataillade, the co-founder of fledgling record label GospoCentric, heard one of their demo tapes and was so impressed she immediately signed up Kirk & The Family to a recording contract. In 1993, the group, now known as "Kirk Franklin & The Family" released their debut album, "Kirk Franklin & The Family". It spent almost two years on the Gospel music charts and charted on the R&B charts, eventually earning platinum sales status. It remained at No.1 on the Billboard Top Gospel Album chart for 42 weeks. It was the first gospel music album to sell over a million units. Two years later, after releasing a 1995 Christmas album entitled Kirk Franklin & the Family Christmas, the group released Whatcha Lookin' 4 in 1996. The album was certified 2X platinum and earned Franklin his first Grammy Award for Best Contemporary Soul Gospel Album. 1997 brought another album, a collaboration with the vocal ensemble's God's Property, aptly named God's Property from Kirk Franklin's Nu Nation. The lead single, "Stomp", featuring Cheryl "Salt" James (formerly of Salt-N-Pepa fame) was a big hit, enjoying heavy rotation on MTV and other music channels and charting at No.1 on the R&B Singles Airplay chart for two weeks, even making it into the Top 40. God's Property from Kirk Franklin's Nu Nation was No.1 on the R&B Albums chart for five weeks, No.3 on the Pop charts and would go on to be certified 3x platinum. It also brought Franklin another Grammy for Best Contemporary Soul Gospel Album as well as three Grammy nominations. In 1996, Franklin's song "Joy" was recorded by Whitney Houston and the Georgia Mass Choir. With production by Houston and Mervyn Warren, the composition was included on the best-selling soundtrack to the movie The Preacher's Wife. On November 2, 1996, God's Property sued Franklin. The lawsuit, filed in Los Angeles Superior Court, alleges that Franklin induced God's Property founder Linda Searight into singing an "onerous and one-sided" contract with B-Rite Music. The Nu Nation Project was released in 1998. The first single, an interpretation of the Bill Withers song "Lean on Me" and produced by Franklin and pop producer Dan Shea, controversially featured several mainstream artists including: R.Kelly, Mary J. Blige and Bono of U2. Together with Crystal Lewis and The Family, "Lean on Me" and the second single "Revolution" (featuring Rodney Jerkins) were considerable hits and the album contained a version of another Withers song "Gonna Be a Lovely Day". The Nu Nation Project went on to top the Billboard Contemporary Albums chart for 23 weeks and the Billboard Gospel Albums chart for 49 weeks and brought Franklin his third Grammy. Also in 1998, Franklin made a guest appearance on the hit television sitcom, Sister, Sister. In 2000, The Family filed a multimillion dollar lawsuit for royalties for their work on The Nu Nation Project against Franklin and GospoCentric Records. This saw the end of Kirk Franklin & The Family records as Kirk went on to become a solo artist, except for his CD Kirk Franklin Presents 1NC, which he did in collaboration with One Nation Crew and was released in he same year. On January 16, 2010, at the Annual 25th Stellar Awards show taping, in Nashville, Tennessee, Kirk Franklin & The Family reunited briefly to perform songs made popular by them in the 1990s. Solo Artist (2001-present) In 2001, Franklin ventured into a new territory, scoring and producing the soundtrack for the film Kingdom Come. The soundtrack featured gospel artists Mary, Mary Crystal Lewis and 1NC as well as secular artist Az Yet, Jill Scott, Shawn Stockman of Boyz II Men and others. A notable song from the soundtrack was "Thank You" (Kirk Franklin feat. Mary, Mary). 2002's The Rebirth of Kirk Franklin topped the Gospel Albums chart for 29 weeks, was No.1 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, and was certified platinum. The album featured collaborations with Bishop T.D. Jakes, Shirley Ceasar, TobyMac, Crystal Lewis, Jaci Valasquez, Papa San, Alvin Slaughter and Yolanda Adams. This was Kirk's first major released not to garner him a Grammy Award. On October 4, 2005, Hero was released in the United States. The album was certified Gold on December 2, 2005 and Platinum on December 14, 2006 by the Recording Industry Association of America. It made No.1 on both the Billboard Top Christian and Top Christian album charts and also peaked at No.7 on the Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts. The first single "Declaration (This is It)" was released on October 23, 2007 and peaked at No.35 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. The album featured guest appearances from Rance Allen, Isaac Carree, TobyMac, Da'T.R.U.T.H., Doug Williams and Melvin Williams. The song "Jesus" was released as the album's second single in 2008 and was sent to Urban AC radio on July 15, 2008. In January 2010 after Haiti had a devastating earthquake, Kirk Franklin got an ensemble of gospel artists together and sing the song he wrote called "Are You Listening" including: Yolanda Adams, Jeremy Camp, Shirley Caesar, Dorinda Clarke-Cole, Natalie Grant, Fred Hammond, Tamela Mann, David Mann, Mary Mary, Donnie McClurkin, Bishop Paul S. Morton, J. Moss, Smokie Norful, Marvin Sapp, Karen Clark-Sheard, Kierra Sheard, BeBe Winans, CeCe Winans and Marvin Winans. currently, Franklin is the host and co-executive producer of the BET original series Sunday Best and the "musical" co-host of The American Bible Challenge with Jeff Foxworthy on GSN since it's second season in 2013. Franklin's eleventh studio album called Hello Fear was released on March 22, 2011. The album features: Marvin Sapp, Mail Music, Marvin Winans, John P. Kee and Rance Allen. The first single is "I Smile" which peaked at No.85 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it his first appearance on that chart in six years. Personal Life On January 20, 1996, Franklin married long-time friend Tammy Collins. When they wed, they each had one child from previous relationships. Kirk's son Kerrion, born in 1988 and Tammy's daughter Carrington, born in 1989. As a couple, they have two children: Kennedy (born in 1997) and Caziah (born in 1999). In 2005, Franklin appeared on the now-cancelled The Oprah Winfrey Show to discuss how he ended his pornography addiction. Shows Hosted *''Sunday Best'' (also serves as co-executive producer) *''The American Bible Challenge'' (since season 2/2013-2014) Show appeared *''Pyramid'' Link His Official Website Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:Producers Category:People Category:1970 Births